Ivan Walker
Appearance Ivan is a 5ft10 mobian hedgehog. His appearance closely resembles Shadow, but the red is instead orange. His left eye is grey instead of orange due to a scar he got in 1919. His fur, like his brother's, is also black with white fluffy chest fur. He often wears a long trench coat, along with a revolver and katana holster on his waist (usually with those weapons in them) Personality Ivan is first and foremost a soldier, (500 years of service will do that). When he encounters a problem he will try to solve it from a military viewpoint, for example, if he finds a locked door he would rather shoot the lock off than find the key. A salute from Ivan is rare, as only those who have earned his deepest respect receive one. That being said, he is not a no-nonsense guy, Ivan has a good sense of humour and enjoys the company of those he cares about. He is also fiercely loyal, if Ivan says he’ll keep you safe or never leave your side then you will be safe and with Ivan by your side. Ivan is also fanatical, he truly believes in his goal of spreading Communism and uniting the world under the hammer and sickle of the Soviet Union. History Ivan was born in the small Cossack nation of Idel-Ural in 1442. Growing up in poverty, Ivan witnessed the rise of the Tsardom of Russia and the eventual assimilation into their empire (despite efforts to escape or resist). During this time of the conquest, Ivan's first love (a knight named Leon) was lost in the chaos, Ivan wonders what became of him to this day. Their small town seemingly remained frozen in the past, the arrival of new technology and opportunity was slow due to their remote location. Seeing little chance of improving his living by staying home, Ivan went to Moscow to seek a military career. Progress was slow due to his mobian nature, until the days of Napoleon’s invasion of Russia in 1812. Ivan’s role in the Battle of Borodino alongside General Kutuzov saw to his promotion and allowed Ivan to slowly rise through the ranks to Lieutenant. His immortality became one of the many guarded secrets of the Russian government. Every so often he would ‘retire’ only for a ‘descendant’ or ‘close relative’ to take his place. But Ivan’s faith in the Russian Czar began to waver when he was called to fight in the Great War of 1914. Witnessing both the great victories and failures of Russia’s part in the War, Ivan grew to blame the Czar (who had by this point taken charge of the military.) Eventually, he encountered a revolutionary organization known as the Bolsheviks, when the time came for the October Revolution and the Civil War, Ivan helped command the Red Army against the white army and soon found himself a high ranking member of the Soviet Military. During the Civil War, a white army artillery barrage severed his left arm and wounded his left eye. Ivan would eventually gain a prosthetic arm. Despite being a Field Marshall, Ivan was insistent that he would be allowed to fight on the frontlines as he took command of a Tank division and even drove the lead tank (a T-34 he named Natasha). When the war ended, Ivan announced his retirement from the military and moved back to his home village. Unfortunately, Stalin, in a fit of paranoia, was fearful of Ivan’s power and popularity. As such he ordered the arrest of Ivan, his family and the liquidation of his home village. Ivan was forced to watch his friends and family be rounded up onto trucks and driven off to Gulags, with his father’s last words to him being ‘Son, if you ever have a chance to bring men like Stalin down to their knees you take it and use any means necessary.’ He would never see his family again. When Khrushchev took power, he had Ivan and his family pardoned going so far as to offer him his old post in the military. Ivan refused, he went back to his home village to rebuild it with the only military service he did during this time being some service in Vietnam helping the Viet Cong. In the 1970’s he was approached by a scientist named Gerald Robotnik who wished to use him in the creation of the ultimate lifeform. Ivan agreed and hoped this would allow him to atone for everything he had done. The cancellation of ‘Project: Shadow’ saw Ivan return to the Soviet Union in the 1980s, after which he tried to launch a coup to save the Communist system. This failed and caused him to go into hiding. After several decades of hiding, Ivan has resurfaced, with a trained militia under his command, he seeks to reignite the World Revolution his friend Lenin had so long hoped for. Powers Immortality Ivan was born with immortality, following his 25th birthday his body no longer ages. While Ivan does not fully understand the exact mechanism that grants him his immortality, he knows it is contained in his blood. If his blood enters someone else’s body, it will work on them, keeping their age frozen after two weeks. This immortality only applies to his age, it does NOT make him unkillable. Devourment Self-explanatory Skills Combat Knowledge Being 577 years old, Ivan has partaken in just about every major conflict on Eurasia that has involved Russia. In that time Ivan has learnt the ropes of combat, as a consequence, he has a great deal of knowledge about warfare. From Guerrilla warfare to Mechanized Assaults, he’s done it all at least once. This gives him a great deal of experience and tactical knowledge to call upon, anything you try he has encountered at least once before and has already developed a countermeasure. The main exception being magic as this was something Ivan has had little experience with in the past five centuries of life he lived. Abilities Cybernetic Arm Following an artillery barrage in 1919, Ivan lost an arm and nearly lost an eye. Following two scientific investigations of the site of the Tunguska Event in 1921 and 1927 respectively, a highly advanced ship was found to be the cause. The ship itself was defunct, the technology too advanced to reproduce the only intact piece of technology seemed to be parts for some kind of bionic limb. It took the Soviets until 1930 before they could finish making a limb for him to use. The arm itself is incredibly durable, able to withstand bullets and even punch through doors. It also possesses a scanning function, holographic map and security measures to prevent someone from simply grabbing it. It is also capable of self-repair, if the limb is blown off, he can reattach it as a ‘temporary fix’ until he can perform proper maintenance. The origin of the ship and the arm is unknown even to Ivan, all he knows for certain is that it originally belonged to an organisation called ‘Kislev’. Psychic Resistance Though not Psychic himself, a combination of training and strong will render him immune to most psychic attacks. Mind control, Telepathy and Mind reading are all useless, what’s more, Ivan has even developed means of causing strokes and seizures to those who try to access his mind. Only God-tier levels of psychic prowess can breakthrough. Weaknesses Conventional Weapons Despite all his training and experience, Ivan is still affected by regular bullets. Weapons and attacks will work just as well on him as any mortal man. Reliance on Guns Ivan never received specialized training for Chaos abilities, though he is capable of these attacks he will seldom use them since they are unstable. As a consequence he often makes use of his Mosin Nagant, revolver and katana, this reliance on, what one could argue is, outdated technology means in terms of combat he is fairly behind the times. Furthermore, if he encounters a foe these weapons don’t work on then Ivan will have little countermeasures available. Trauma You don’t fight in centuries of conflicts and survive by being a good person. Over the years Ivan has performed many heinous acts and atrocities in the name of the Czar or Communism or whatever. The PTSD from some of the worst of these effects Ivan to his day, if such trauma can be caused to surface Ivan will become docile and vulnerable. But don’t think this is an easy task. Relationships Crush/Lover Valora Walker After an 'incident' where Ivan attempted to effectively rule the world, Val took Ivan under Eggmanher wing with the hopes of showing him a better way. Friends Villains Eggman This does not require much explanation. Eggman is effectively an Imperialist dictator, Ivan is not a big fan of such individuals. Only on the insistence of Sonic and his friends does he not simply assassinate Eggman or shell his base. Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Predators Category:Characters Category:Immortal Category:Godly Beings Category:Bisexual